


Who you really are?

by Apriley



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, young Dragon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriley/pseuds/Apriley
Summary: Просто зарисовка.Довакин погибла в Апокрифе. Но насколько возможно умереть тому, у кого душа дракона?





	Who you really are?

Она подняла голову и снова посмотрела на переплетение щупалец и глаз. Уже без отвращения, без страха. Без любопытства. Хотя все эти чувства одолевали ее всегда, когда она видела любимое воплощение Даэдра Знаний и Памяти. Все ушло. Она больше не находила в себе сил на эмоции.

Закрыть глаза. Отрешиться от всего и почувствовать собственное дыхание. Именно так, как учил Партурнакс – целую вечность назад, когда она с притворным недовольством ворчала, жалуясь на холодный ветер и неудобный сугроб, в котором сидела. Когда она была живой.

Ты проиграл, Мирак, но оставил последнее слово за собой. Как обычно. В виде замечательного подарка. Очень в твоем духе…

Она и раньше думала о том, какой будет ее смерть. Ожидала чего угодно – с ее-то веселой жизнью! Но никогда не предполагала, что даже не почувствует ее в неслышно прозвучавшем ту’уме Смертного Приговора. Только пока не стало слишком поздно. Магия Апокрифа замедлила окончательный исход, но не отменила его. И не отменит, пока владыка этого места не получит ответ.

Она больше не видела превратившееся в усохший скелет тело Мирака, не видела кости драконов, из которых были безжалостно выпиты души – лишь для того, чтобы прожить на три минуты дольше. Но она чувствовала эти души. Многие десятки душ бессмертных созданий, вошедших в нее после смерти Мирака. Закрыть глаза, заставить замолчать Голоса… Голоса, которые давно мучили ее, и которых теперь было намного больше, чем раньше.

\- Время ответить, Драконорожденная, - прозвучал нездешний голос Повелителя Знания.

\- А у меня есть выбор? – тихо и хрипло, непрерывные Крики все-таки отняли у нее голос.

\- Нет, - безразличный ответ все того же голоса. – Если ты откажешься служить мне, умрешь раньше, чем сможешь вернуться в свой мир. Если согласишься, получишь все могущество, какое я могу дать. Для тебя больше не останется тайн.

Губы девушки изогнула улыбка, совсем невеселая, скорее жуткая. Так могла улыбаться каменная статуя. Некогда голубые глаза превратились в осколки вечного льда. Жизнь утекала, как песок сквозь пальцы. Она не сопротивлялась. Ведь она так устала. Ей было всего двадцать два, но как же не вязалось это с сединой, хорошо заметной даже в ее светлых волосах. Она не хотела больше постоянной борьбы, вообще ничего не хотела, кроме покоя.

Но когда вновь прикрытые глаза вдруг снова распахнулись, лед, казавшийся вечным, вдруг треснул и глубине снова ярко вспыхнувшей синевы мелькнула непокорность и… нечто нечеловеческое.

У нее есть выбор. Он был всегда. Впервые за последний год она почувствовала себя такой свободной… и живой.

\- Что...? – первый намек на эмоции в голосе даэдра – легкое удивление, проскользнувшее в незаконченном вопросе.

Теперь улыбка, появившаяся на лице Драконорожденной, была почти искренней. Мирак даже не подозревал, что оказал ей услугу.

\- У дракона всегда есть выбор, - тихо ответила она, и сделала всего один шаг.

Ядовитые воды Апокрифа с готовностью приняли ее, а она почти с благодарностью приняла боль. Незачем унизительно метаться, дожидаясь собственной смерти, или идти против собственной природы, оставаясь навечно в Обливионе. Как же давно она не чувствовала подобной легкости! И свободы…

Снова открыть глаза и увидеть небо. Родное небо Нирна, пусть и затянутое пепельным смогом. В последний раз. Слабая улыбка скользнула по одеревеневшим губам.

\- Драконорожденная?! Эй! Ты живая? – чужой голос, как через подушку.

\- Фрея, - прошептать на пределе сил. – Передай тому, кто придет за мной… **Кросис***.

\- Придет? Ты о чем? Эй!!! – продолжала трясти ее бывшая боевая соратница.

\- Прилетит… - последнее слово отняло остаток сил. Глаза погасли.

Женщина-скаал перестала трясти обмякшее тело только когда оно вдруг начало тлеть. Она отшатнулась. Всего за несколько минут безжизненная фигурка нордки рассыпалась потрескивающими искрами и обратилась в огонь. Через несколько мгновений на том месте, где она недавно лежала, не осталось даже пепла. Фрея потрясенно осела на землю рядом с местом, где только что лежало тело ее… почти подруги, наверное. Вокруг толпились почти все жители деревни скаалов. На почтительном расстоянии, но ее хриплый шепот услышали все.

\- Сходите кто-нибудь в город. Расскажите ее друзьям, что Драконорожденная умерла.

_**Ту'умий лос налот.** Голоса наконец утихли…_

***

Красный дракон летал над городом забавляясь паникой смертных. Они давно заметили его, и теперь бегали, как суетящиеся насекомые. А ведь он даже не нападал, хотя мимо периодически свистели стрелы. Никто из них даже не удосужился попасть. Ни разу. По дракону! И что Довакин нашла в этих нелепых созданиях? С какой стати она их жалеет? Но он пообещал ей, что не тронет никого из этих жалких созданий. Поэтому скоро развлечение ему наскучило, и **Дова*** уже собрался улетать, как вдруг неожиданно провалился в воздушную яму. Лишь отточенное веками мастерство полета не позволило ему зацепить землю, но он ничего не видел. Когда же в глазах прояснилось, он опустился на самую высокую опору здесь и, вскинув голову Закричал. Используя Голос, но не Слова. Бушующий поток огня устремился в небо.

Мгновением позже с десяток **Дова **по всему Скайриму ответили на этот зов, раскрашивая **Кейзаль*** жутковатыми и одновременно красивыми отблесками темного драконьего огня.

И только на вершине Глотки Мира древний дракон, первым выпустивший в небо столп черного пламени, оставался неподвижен. Он по-прежнему сидел на стене слов, низко опустив голову.

Когда первое потрясение от такой скорой потери нового **Тури*** пройдет, действовать придется быстро. Иначе молодые драконы разнесут **Кейзаль **на осколки, пытаясь доказать свою силу. Они вряд ли поняли, что произошло этой ночью…

***

\- **Ру файм…** \- послышался рядом голос, но старый дракон не спешил открывать глаза. В прибывшем не ощущалось угрозы. – Ты исчез неожиданно. **Дов дал ко Кейзаль*.** Многие задавали вопросы.

\- **Зу миндок***. Так было необходимо.

\- Ты вернешься? Или опять решил сделаться затворником?

\- **Ге. Зу дал*.** Я вернусь. Скоро.

Красный дракон еще некоторое время вглядывался в своего собеседника, который сегодня был еще неподвижнее обычного, напоминая говорящую статую, но в конце концов решил, что не добьется сейчас от старика толкового ответа и, резко взмахнув крыльями, стрелой ушел в небо.

Партурнакс продолжал по-прежнему сидеть неподвижно, пока его крыло не зашевелилось и из-под него не показалась морда крошечного дракончика. Серебристая чешуя блеснула в лучах заходящего солнца. Наконец нарушив свою немного пугающую неподвижность, Старейший наклонил голову и подтолкнул любопытное создание обратно под крыло.

\- Подожди, **мей кир***. Они все еще могут тебя почувствовать. Еще слишком рано.

Дракончик недовольно рыкнул, но все же спрятался обратно. Когда хлопки крыльев перестали быть слышны, а ощущение присутствия другого **Дова **окончательно развеялось, старший дракон приподнял крыло, выпуская маленькое, почти изящное тельце, покрытое серебристой чешуей с пока еще слабыми и неразвитыми белыми крылышками.

На Партурнакса тут же уставились любопытные небесно-синие глаза. Он легко узнавал эти глаза, несмотря на то, что их теперь пересекали вертикальные драконьи зрачки. Слишком часто они смотрели на него раньше с таким же любопытством, выпрашивая очередную старую историю.

\- Не глупи, **мал брина***. Ты сейчас даже летать не способна, не то что защищаться, а среди **Дова **все еще слишком многие жаждут твоей смерти. Потерпи немного. Как только твои крылья окрепнут, а **ту’ум** обретет прежнюю силу, ты сможешь вернуться.

Младшая тут же усиленно замахала крылышками, подпрыгивая и пытаясь взлететь. Партурнакс покачал головой. Она неисправима. Но что поделать… **Борма***, их Отец всегда любил эксперименты. Хотя, до сих пор он и Алдуин оставались самыми… масштабными из них. А теперь? Кто знает, чего ожидать от этой упрямой малышки. Первой в своем роде.

Но главное, все-таки, что она поняла, кто и что она есть… И приняла себя такой.

**Author's Note:**

> Кросис (драк.) – печаль, чаще используется как выражение сожаления.  
Дова (драк.) – Дракон.  
Кейзаль (драк.) – Скайрим.  
Тури (драк.) – Повелитель.  
Дов дал ко Кейзаль (драк.) – Драконы вернулись в Скайрим.  
Зу миндок (драк.) – Я знаю.  
Ге. Зу дал (драк.) – Да. Я вернусь.  
Мей кир (драк.) – Глупое дитя.  
Мал брина (драк.) – Маленькая сестра.  
Борма (драк.) – Отец, Создатель (в отношении к Акатошу).


End file.
